Konte: Forgetting and Forgiving
by Brainyxbat
Summary: When Kopa and Asante are arguing, Kopa accidentally says something he shouldn't have.


"But Kopa, the hyenas need the food to survive!" Asante argued, but stressed, Kopa just rolled his eyes.

"Asante, I have to worry about the lions, not some poachers! So the food goes to them!" He shouted.

"Poachers?! How could you say that?!" Asante shouted back.

"Oh, I must've forgotten slobbery, mangy, and stupid too!" Kopa taunted, and Asante gasped, hurt.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I happen to think lions are pushy, hairy, stinky, and ugly!" She taunted back.

"Yeah?" Kopa asked, pretending to be surprised.

"That's it! I wish I had never met you!" Asante shouted.

"I wish I had never saved you from that snake!" Kopa shouted back, but then realized what he just said. When he looked at Asante, she looked really hurt at his comment. He tried to apologize, but she ran off crying before he could say a word. "Asante, wait, I'm sorry I said that! I didn't mean it!" He shouted after her, but she didn't respond. So he just gave up and walked home.

Meanwhile back at the graveyard, Asante came back in the cave where the others were, sniffling. Her mother, the hyena matriarch Shenzi looked at her, concerned.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well, I was arguing with Kopa over whoever gets the leftover food, lions, or hyenas, and he wished he had never saved me from that snake," She explained through sniffling.

"I told ya those lions were bad news!" Shenzi said, "Always insultin' us!"

"But not Kopa!" Asante said, "Other than the argument, he was always nice to me! When I broke one of my legs, he stayed by me when Rafiki healed it." Shenzi got confused by the last part,

"Didn't his mother catch him?" She asked. Asante shook her head,

"No, he made up this excuse that he's playing with one of his friends and stayed with me." She said. Shenzi raised her eyebrows.

"Whoa, that's not expected from a lion," she muttered to herself as she started to chow down on some zebra meat.

"And I think I like him," Asante said while blushing. Shenzi choked on her meat upon hearing that.

"You do?" She asked in a strained voice. Asante blushed a little more, as she said,

"Yeah, I do." Shenzi widened her eyes.

"Wow that was fast!" She muttered to herself, "Not even a teenager and already have a crush! Her father would be surprised!"

"What do you think I should do?" asked Asante. "Heck, nothing, you didn't do anything!" Shenzi said, "That Koda or whatever his name is should apologize to you for what he said!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the pridelands, Kopa walked over to Nala, looking depressed. "What's wrong, Kopa?" Nala asked, concerned for her son.

"Oh, I was arguing with Asante whatever the lions, or the hyenas get the leftover food, and I said things I shouldn't have." Kopa explained.

"What did you say?" asked Nala.

"I told her I wished I hadn't saved her from that snake, and then she ran off crying," he responded.

"Well, you should be careful what you say," said Nala, "If you say the wrong thing, you can really hurt someone."

"Yeah, I know," Kopa said sadly, "What should I do?"

"I think you should apologize to her," Nala said. Kopa thought for a moment, "Yeah, I'll go do it right now, thanks Mom!" he said as he headed towards the graveyard.

* * *

In the graveyard, he ran into Shenzi, "Excuse me miss, where's Asante?" He asked. Shenzi raised an eyebrow,

"I'm Shenzi, and you must be Koda." She said, and then she pointed to the large elephant skull, "She's in there," she said as she pointed.

"Actually it's 'Kopa' and thanks, Miss Shenzi," Kopa said, and then he headed towards the direction Shenzi pointed. When he went in, he saw Asante sitting with her back facing him, still crying. "Asante?" He asked meekly. She stood up and turned around to face him with red eyes and tear stains on her cheeks.

"What do you want?" She asked shakily.

"Asante, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said," Kopa said. Asante walked towards him, wiping her eyes.

"Y-you are?" She asked.

"Y-yeah," Kopa said, nervous, and then his emotions got the best of him. He just flung himself forward and started hugging Asante, leaving her stunned and blushing. "Oh Asante, I'm so sorry I insulted you, I'll never do it again, I promise!" He said quickly as tears fell from his eyes.

"I-it's OK, Kopa," Asante said, trying to comfort him and then faced him, blushing, "I love- er, I mean, forgive you." She blushed even more after realizing what she just said.

"W-what'd you say?" Kopa asked, pulling her away, so he could look her in the eyes.

"Uh, I said 'I forgive you'" Asante insisted, avoiding eye contact with her ears drooped.

"I thought I heard you say 'Love.'" Kopa said.

"I just said 'Forgive.'" Asante insisted. Kopa smirked mischievously, seeing through his friend's lie.

"I know you said 'Love!'" He said mischievously.

"I did not!" Asante said, while trying not to smile.

"You did too!" Kopa said back as he poked her sides with his claws. She giggled and pushed his paws away.

"Did not!" She yelled.

"C'mon, 'sante! You can trust me! I'm your best friend!" Kopa insisted, turning serious. "Did you say 'Love' instead of 'Forgive'?" Asante let out a shaky sigh. 'Here goes,' she thought.

"OK, I said-"

"Asante! Bedtime!" Her parents, Shenzi and Banzai shouted out. "Oh, I have to go, Kopa! Bye!" Asante said before giving her friend a quick kiss on the cheek and running off. The lion cub just stood in place, slightly wide-eyed.

"Bye." He muttered quietly as he brought his paw up to where his hyena friend had kissed him just moments ago. He felt himself start to blush. After a couple seconds, he headed home, still in a bit of a daze.

* * *

Nala was about to go to sleep, but Kopa happened to walk in with a stunned expression. "Oh hey Kopa!" She greeted him cheerfully. "Did you apologize to Asante?"

"Yup, she forgave me, g'night." He said kind of quickly, not stopping his walking while he was talking.

"Um, OK. G'night, Kopa." Nala said awkwardly, confused by his strange behavior.

_Meanwhile with Asante… _ "So, did that Kopa kid apologize to you?" Shenzi asked her daughter.

"Yup, he did!" Asante replied cheerfully.

"Uh, what happened here?" Banzai asked in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." Shenzi said as she put a paw on his shoulder.

"G'night Mom! G'night Dad!" Asante called out as she went to her bed.

"'Night, Asante!" Her parents called back simultaneously. Kopa and Asante fell asleep at the same time in different locations, and dreamt about the future.

The End

**(A/N: I made Asante Shenzi and Banzai's daughter, 'cause despite being a Timzi/Scenzi shipper, I'm also a Benzi shipper. X3)**


End file.
